


Pokey NO

by minibook27



Series: Safety Office Hijinks [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibook27/pseuds/minibook27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't help it, got to do an office story on this. Pokemon is trademarked and I have no claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokey NO

The office was a flurry of activity and chatting but it definitely wasn’t about work. 

“Someone in New York caught them all.” Mikasa announced without infliction so it took a minute for everyone to realize what she had said. Immediately, attention was drawn away from their work.

“Yeah! In like _two weeks_ and he walked 90 miles.” Armin had already pulled up the news story. He admired the dedication and also wondered how it was that this guy didn’t get mugged. He knew he wouldn't have been so lucky.

“What? Really? Like does that person not have a job?” Eren scoffed. A little bit jealous since he was waaay behind on leveling up and he only had one ball to his name. Seriously, living in a big city had too many advantages. Ah, the Poke gap would be the injustice of his generation. 

Armin began to elaborate, “He said he worked 50 hour weeks and then after work walked around catching pokey…”

“Yeah, until he passed out on the street before going to work the next morning?” Jean interrupted incredulously. 

Erwin passed by without looking up from his paperwork. He already knew what the young team was talking about. “You are all fired.”

Connie stretched and ignored the threat. “Well that’s the third time I’ve been fired today. I don’t even remember why I was fired the first two times.”

Hange finally turned away from her computer to look at the group. “You know I’m interested in seeing if animal fighting becomes a real problem in ten years.”

This caught Levi’s attention. He had been determined not to get in this conversation but there it was…like quicksand…or a sink hole. “Hange what the hell are you talking about?”

Hange tilted her head and pushed her glasses up. “Well the premise of the game is the protagonist is to catch pocket monsters then fight them against one another. You keep them locked up in cage for the majority of their lives and there is a professor you sell them to, almost like the black market. You do all this for items and profit. Just saying there may be a correlation.”

All young eyes looked at Hange as Levi smirked at the all-consuming quiet and happily began clicking away at his computer. 

Armin was the first to blink while Eren stuttered a response. “That’s…that’s actually really terrible.” Because it was true and even if it wasn’t real it was still pretty damning. 

Krista piped up determined to clear the weird vibe surrounding her new favorite game. “But you _care_ about your pokey. It’s nothing like that!”

The typing paused at Levi’s computer and he threw the nail in the coffin, determined to have one day since the game came out to not hear about it.   
“Yea, that’s why you keep them in small, dark, cramped spaces…in a backpack. You all need counseling.” 

Would it stop them for playing? Nah, but for the day he at least wouldn’t hear about it.


End file.
